He Didn't Know
by beachbabe12
Summary: Sirius is hiding something, and Harry finds out what it is. Together they go into Sirius' Pensieve and Harry finds out something he didn't know. Sirius life is alot worse than Harry thought it was to start.
1. Meeting Anya

**A/N: This story is only going to be three chapters. It was going to be a oneshot but it was far too long. **

**This story is dedicated to Ellie, my best friend, because she's always there for me and always makes me laugh! Even though she always laughes at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harr Potter.

* * *

**

"Lestrange . . ." said Harry aloud.

"Their in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.

"You never said she was your-"

"Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned _she's_ not my family. She killed my . . ." Sirius stopped abruptly realizing what he was about to say.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Sirius, is there something you haven't told me?"

"It depends," he said slowly, not knowing whether to tell him or not. "Do you have time and want to see another tragedy story?"

"I have time, but . . ." Harry didn't know whether he wanted to hear Sirius' story.

"Should I show you anyway?"

"What do you mean show?"

"I'd show you my Pensieve, ever seen or been in one?"

"Once or twice," said Harry "you'd show me?"

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"I guess so," Harry said nervously "yeah, I'm coming."

"Then lets go," said Sirius, pulling out a draw with a Pensieve in it, once again Harry was being pulled into someone's thoughts and memories.

They were in the Gryffindor common room and the Marauders were sitting around the fire. Harry's stomach did a flip, before him was his father, and sitting next to him was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was eying a girl on the other side of the room. Sitting next to her was Harry's mother, Lily Evans.

"She said yes to you?" asked Remus, for the fifth time that afternoon, "and you?" he said gesturing to James.

"Look, Remus. Do you want us to prove it?" asked James, who wasn't tired of Remus asking him, he was actually enjoying it.

"Yeah, okay prove it," said Remus, who was excepting James to say _I was joking, haha, got you _any minute now.

Instead James called out to Lily. "Oi! Lily, looking forward to Saturday?"

"You know I am James," she said and turned back to giggle with the girl Sirius was eying, she had long, straight brown hair and blue eyes.

Remus nodded, "what about you, Sirius?"

Harry watched as his godfather, instead of just asking her, went over and started to snog the girl Lily was with.

Sirius smiled at his younger self, they were being pulled out of the Pensieve and Sirius and Harry just stared at each other for a while.

"Who was she?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Anya Greene, the most beautiful person to live, after six years of asking her out, she finally said yes in our seventh year. She was your mother's best friend and she had a big family, eleven people in her family."

Harry stared at Sirius for a while, something had happened and Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to know.

"You liked her for six years?"

"Yeah, but she thought, just like Lily did, that we were big headed prats that loved attention and used girls," said Sirius. "Which we were."

Harry laughed, "how come she ended up going out with you then?"

'She couldn't resist the charm I had," said Sirius laughing, "no; actually I have no idea, for all I know that could be it, during our seventh year we stopped pranking people as much as we did, because James didn't want to ruin his chances with Lily and I didn't want to ruin mine with Anya."

"She had eleven people in her family?"

"Yeah, should have kept in touch but a certain rat got in the way of that," said Sirius bitterly. "She was one of the oldest children, she has two older twin brothers, another older brother and an older sister, the others were all younger than her," Sirius paused. "She would look after them all each time a new one came to Hogwarts, she would help with homework and do their hair if they had a date, she would do anything for them, they probably hate me now."

"She sounds really nice," said Harry.

"She was, people do terrible things, Harry, you should understand of all people."

"I do," said Harry, wondering where this conversation was going.

"After dinner I will show you some more, if you can take it, or I can take it."

* * *

**Please Review. It really helps me when I'm writing. It's appreciated, thanks so much! **

**Emma. XXX**


	2. It Gets Worse

**A/N: Hey thank you for all those people who reviewed! **

**EagerReader93: **I'm glad you liked it, I hope this is interesting enough for you.

**pretty.little.happy.princess: **ThanksKat, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. When are you going to update your one?

**pinocchio:** ThanksEllie!

**Pinksparklez:** Thanks for reviewing, I'm so happy you liked it.

**Gatermage:** Thank you for reviewing.Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Madame-S-Butterfly:**I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Two.

* * *

**

"Ready Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said quietly.

Anya and Sirius sat in silence on a small, blue couch watching the television. There was a knock at the door, Anya got up, pressing hard on Sirius knee and smiled apologetically at him. "That I'll be them."

"Hi Anya," Harry heard someone say, when they entered Harry saw it was his mother and father.

"We're engaged!" shrieked Anya, Lily and Anya hugged.

"So am I!" shouted Lily happily, they hugged again and there was some more shrieking.

James and Sirius looked at each other, rolled their eyes and laughed. Harry also found himself laughing.

"I'm also pregnant," said Lily softly, "James already knows," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Really?" shrieked Anya again. "So am I!"

Harry looked at Sirius, he was smiling sadly. Harry wondered why Sirius had never mentioned his wife or son. Something must have happened, something he didn't know.

"Have you got any names?" asked Anya.

"Harry or Harriet," said Lily proudly. Harry smiled, happy that he had always been what his parents wanted. "What about you?"

"Ryan or Rachel," said Anya.

"That's so pretty for a girl, and so strong for a little boy," said Lily. Harry grinned at himself, happy about how kind his mother had been.

"Sirius chose Rachel and I chose Ryan," Anya told her. "There was something I wanted to ask you and James. Would you be our child's godparents?"

"Oh, James did you hear that, Anya and Sirius want us to be godparents! Oh yes, that would be so good. I would be honored to be your child's godmother."

James smiled and hugged Anya, "we were just going to ask you the same thing."

"You were?" Anya asked happily, "Oh of course we will, wont we, Sirius. It would be pleasure."

Harry was going to ask what name they got to use for their child but decided against it, incase it was too much for Sirius, besides he would find out anyway.

* * *

Harry and Sirius were being pulled again, they landed in a bedroom, it was decorated with baby toys that were all blue.

Anya came in cradling a small boy who was fast asleep.

"There you go Ryan. Sweet dreams," she said quietly. She stood over the cradle watching her baby boy. A younger looking Sirius came up behind her and hugged her.

"He'll grow up to be handsome like his father," she said in a day-dream voice.

"And smart like his mother."

"And be a prankster and joker like his father."

"And brave like his mother."

The door burst open, making Harry jump. Two dark hooded figures stood at the door.

"Hello, Sirius," said a high pitched voice, "do you know who I am?"

Anya had picked up Ryan from his crib and hung on to him tightly with one hand while in the other she was squeezing Sirius' hand.

"How could I not know," he said coldly, "get out!" he roared.

"But, dear cousin, I haven't seen you in so long," she laughed.

"So?" he yelled at her.

"We both have families now, I have Rodolphus and you have Anya and Ryan, it's the perfect world."

"Not with you in it," he said fiercely.

"Not very nice today, are we? Well I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

"Bellatrix, please." Pleaded Anya, it was the first time she'd spoken. "Kill me, but please, spare Ryan and Sirius."

"Oh we won't kill your dear Sirius," she laughed coldly, "we have bigger plans for him."

"But we will kill you and Ryan," said a cold, dark voice. It was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Not Ryan, please!" she screamed.

"Arvada Kedevra," screamed Bellatrix, her wand pointed at Anya. Sirius jumped in front of her, but it was too late. Her body lay, still on the floor. Ryan was now crying. Sirius bent down to pick up Ryan and grieve over Anya, but Rodolphus stopped him.

"Don't, or we kill Ryan," he said coldly.

"Too late! Arvada Kedevra!" shrieked Bellatrix, her voice high and hysterical.

Sirius screamed and ran towards Bellatrix, but they Apparated just in time.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" shouted Sirius, spinning round in a circle madly.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a bit short, I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to be even shorter. The next chapter is the last chapter. **

**Please review.**

**Luv Emma.**


	3. The Not So Happy Ending

**Well, I have come to the end of this story, now I want you to keep in mind this is a tragedy story, so there is no happy ending. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! You really made it worth while, but more reivews are appreciated.**

**So, here is Chapter Three: The Not So Happy Ending.

* * *

**

Harry had no idea what to say, so many lives had been ruined by Voldemort.

"It was so many years ago, but it still hurts," croaked Sirius.

"It doesn't matter . . . so many lives . . ." whispered Harry.

"Want to see what happens next?" Sirius asked in a soft voice.

"I can't say I do, but what is it?"

"Me and Pettigrew," said Sirius bitterly.

"Right," said Harry stiffly, "I want to see this."

* * *

The street was crowded with people. In the centre were two men, one had black hair and soft grey eyes and the other, sandy blonde and blue eyes. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius! James and Lily, how could you?" shrieked Peter.

Next to Harry, Sirius stirred uneasily. On the other side of him was a boy and a girl, who were obviously twins, they were sucking a lollipop and holding their mothers hand.

A green light blinded Harry and it was several seconds before Harry could see properly again. Beside him Sirius stood quite still looking at the finger in the middle of the road. Harry looked next to him, the sight shocked him, the twins were spread across the ground next to their mother.

They were dead.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have shown you those memories," said Sirius, looking at Harry with great interest.

"It's better that I know, part of the bigger picture," he said quietly. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow, Sirius," said Harry quietly as he staggered to his bed.

"Night," called Sirius.

* * *

Nine Months Later.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the Department of Mysteries.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, unaware of doing so. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream. Harry screamed too, he was going to get her back, she was going to pay. She had killed Sirius and his family, and now Harry was going to kill hers.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Hope you liked it, I mean not the story line but you know . . . get it?**


End file.
